Happy Birthday LOVE
is a duet sung by Gojo Mayumi and Miyamoto Kanako. It can be found in the Pretty Cure Party! album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= omedetō! hitoiki de kimechau ne (I~ēi) Happī bāsudē min'na no hakushu abite Happī bāsudē taisetsuna tomodachi no Hora ichiban sutekina kono hi ni Sā happī bāsudē LOVE Purikyua (Happī Purikyua) okawari suru ne motto (I~ēi) Happī bāsudē ichinen ichido dake Happī bāsudē atatakai shukufuku ga Hora ichiban sutekina kono hi ni Sā happī bāsudē LOVE Purikyua (Happī Purikyua) Happī bāsudē taisetsuna tomodachi no "Omedetō" ga ureshīna Hora ichiban sutekina kono hi ni Sā happī bāsudē LOVE Purikyua (Happī Purikyua) |-|Kanji= 今日はウキウキルンルン　バースデーパーティー(パーティー！) 仲良しみんな集まる楽しいワクワクだね 美味しいケーキ一杯　バースデーパーティー(パーティー！) 準備は万端だよね 1(いち)、2(にの)、3(さん) おめでとう！ みんなの声も弾んで　バースデーパーティー(パーティー！) どんなプレゼントだろう　ドキドキドキするね 嬉しいサプライズだね　バースデーパーティー(グッジョブ！) 幸せな時間くれて　ありがとう(サンキュー！) ゆらゆらとキャンドルの火　みんなの笑顔を照らしてる 全部消せるか心配だよ 深呼吸をして　歌が終わる時　一息で決めちゃうね(イェーイ) ハッピーバースデー　みんなの拍手浴びて 素敵な時間がはじまる ハッピーバースデー　大切な友達の 「おめでとう」がうれしいな ほら一番素敵なこの日に さあハッピーバースデーLOVE プリキュア (ハッピープリキュア) テンション上げてノリノリ　バースデーパーティー(パーティー！) ワイワイ賑やかだよね　気分上々だね 夜が更けても続くよ　バースデーパーティー(まだまだ) 時間なんて忘れちゃう　いいのかな？(今何時？) キラキラの星のように　テーブルを彩るお料理 食べ切れないくらい満腹 だけどケーキはね　別腹だからね　おかわりするねもっと(イェーイ) ハッピーバースデー　一年一度だけ 誰でも主役になれるね ハッピーバースデー　温かい祝福が 忘れられない思い出よ ほら一番素敵なこの日に さあハッピーバースデーLOVE プリキュア (ハッピープリキュア) ハッピーバースデー　みんなの拍手浴びて 素敵な時間がはじまる ハッピーバースデー　大切な友達の 「おめでとう」がうれしいな ほら一番素敵なこの日に さあハッピーバースデーLOVE プリキュア (ハッピープリキュア) |-| English= I'm so excited and happy for this birthday party (Party!) Once all your greatest friends gather around, it will become so exciting Loaded with a delicious cake is your birthday party (Party!) You are ready to blow so one, and a two, three, happy birthday! Everybody's voices echo in this birthday party (Party!) No matter what the present is, your heart will keep on pounding really fast I'm really glad you liked the surprise birthday party (Good job!) Thank you for giving me some days full of happiness (Thank you!) The swaying flame on the candle burns bright, lighting up everybody's smiles for only you I'm worried that you won't be able to blow it out Take a deep breath and when the song finishes, you will blow out the flame for every single person here (Yay) Happy birthday everyone bathes you in a loud applause So many wonderful moments will begin for you Happy birthday to the most important friend in the world "Happy birthday" makes you really happy too Look at how wonderful your number one day has been So now, happy birthday LOVE Pretty Cure (Happy Pretty Cure) The groovy tension is rising in this birthday party (Party!) These exciting feelings of yours are the best in this room right now, y'know It will continue till midnight this birthday party (Still going strong) I wonder if it will be good if we forget what time it is soon (What time is it?) Decorating the table are the dishes which sparkle as bright as the stars in the night sky I can't eat any more as I have a full stomach However there is cake left to eat and I have another stomach, so I will eat some more (Yay) Happy birthday is what I say once a year to you Anyone can become the protagonist someday Happy birthday is a warm blessing said by everyone These are memories that you will not forget Look at how wonderful your number one day has been So now, happy birthday LOVE Pretty Cure (Happy Pretty Cure) Happy birthday everyone bathes you in a loud applause So many wonderful moments will begin for you Happy birthday to the most important friend in the world "Happy birthday" makes you really happy too Look at how wonderful your number one day has been So now, happy birthday LOVE Pretty Cure (Happy Pretty Cure) Audio Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!